A Stranger's Tale: Book One
by Lil'Manuel.G
Summary: I thought my life was gonna be dull and boring but never did I ever expect to be some sent in the world of Legend of Korra. I know some people try to keep the canon intact in these types of situation but then again who says I was those kinds of people? Join me as I try to help Korra on her path of being a fully realized Avatar! Self-insert.
1. Chapter 1

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

 ** _"Attack/shouting"_**

 **"Voices/ Imagin* dialogue"**

 _ **Chapter 01: New life now canon**_

 _ **Book one**_

Mornings are evil.

It was 6 AM in the morning and already I woken up due to a dream. Sadly, every dream I had would be a terrible nightmare. I do not know why I have these dreams but they have tormented since childhood. A childhood that I no longer wish to remember. Even though I had lived a dull existence, I couldn't help but feel that everything in my life was a lie in this horrible world that we call reality.

I go into a sitting position in the small confines of my bed and gaze out my window. 'Another dull day like always.'

Yeah I know. My life had always been the same. For as long as I could remember, I did nothing but repeat the damn cycle. For me, everyday is the same. Nothing happens, nothing changes. I go to a place, I come home. I do chores, I go out for a walk. I check my blood sugar level, I put my insulin. No matter what I do or what I accomplished in this cold demented reality, I would always feel shunned or hated by others without ever knowing the reason.

Not wanting to waste time, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After finishing, I got dressed. I put on my red long sleeve shirt that had a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeve, and a zipper that goes down from the collar to the chest. I also put on a grey hoodie vest with two eye designs on the side of the hood, a pair of black pants and black traditional martial arts shoes.

After getting dressed, I checked my blood sugar level, which was 136. 'Well, I'm off to a good start today.' I thought to myself as I went to the kitchen and put my insulin before making then eating breakfast. I ate a bowl of mash potatoes, eggs, hash browns and grill cheese sandwich. Yeah I know it seems like a lot but then again I got a big appetite which many people compared to certain anime characters.

Anyhow, once I finished eating and cleaning the dishes, I grabbed my backpack and decided to go out for a walk. I took my normal route for my walk which led to a few abandoned warehouses which I normally reached in 2 hours but today felt different. For some reason I felt out of place as if like I was hypnotized by an unknown force.

As I entered one of the warehouses, I suddenly found myself surrounded in complete darkness. There was no sound, no light. It was just me in the empty void. Normally this would cause panic and fear in a person but oddly enough I felt calm. I don't know why but I felt at home in this vast void of darkness.

" ** _Welcome Alma Torturada_** *,"a voice called out in the darkness. A voice that sounded strangely familiar to me.

Snapping out of my dazed state, I looked around to find where the voice was coming from but saw nothing other than the darkness.

"W-who's there?" I asked, hoping to see the person who spoke.

" ** _Calm yourself. No need to fear._** "

I slowly took deep breaths, calming myself a bit. However, I kept my eyes and ears opened for anything. "Who are you? And why am I here?"

" ** _In time the answer will become clear but for now I am here to collect you._** "

'Collect… me?' I thought to myself before asking, "What do you mean by that? I don't understand."

 _" **You'll learn soon enough Torturada. Now is the time to awaken from your prison.** "_

Before I could say anything, I found myself back at the warehouse but something was off and I mean way off. For one, it was filled with other people that weren't here before and by the looks of it I was in some kind of rally. Second, the stage and banners were recognizable.

'Okay, is this some kind of fan reenactment or something?' I thought as I looked around. Sure enough, this looked exactly like the "Revelation" in Legend of Korra. I must admit, they did an awesome job putting this together. However, for some reason I felt that this was something more than just a fan reenactment but I decided to push those thoughts back for now.

Just like in the show, "Amon" is announced and made his grand entrance. Not gonna lie, I couldn't help but feel like I was in the show itself but I disliked the whole grand dramatic entrances that villians and heroes do since I find it rather pointless. I mean really, shouldn't they actually do something other than waste time and energy on making a dramatic entrance?

Anyhow, I tuned out the whole speech since anyone who saw the episode already knows it. Plus, I kinda find it weird how no one even questions it. I mean, here's a guy who claims that spirits gave him the power to take a benders bending and still be called a nonbender. That alone would is enough to cause suspicion. Then again if the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra had ever taught me something is that some of the characters happen to be a lot more idiotic and crazy than others. I'm looking at you Varrick!

Still, how can anyone not… wait a minute. Maybe I can…

I couldn't help but smile deviously. 'Welp since this is the closet thing to being in the show I might as well have a little fun.'

Before I do anything, I looked around the crowd for a bit. After several seconds of looking, I found the two people I was looking for. They wore the disguises that I seen "Mako" and "Korra" wore in the show. Heck, they even did an amazing job looking just like them.

Not wasting anytime, I walked through the crowd until I was at least about four to five people away from them. I then waited for "Amon" to finish his little dull, boring story and before they had the chance to bring out "Lightning Bolt Zolt", which I think sounds pretty fucking stupid, I raised my hand as I shouted, "I have a question!"

This caused everyone, including "Amon","Mako" and "Korra", to turn their attention on me. I felt highly uncomfortable as they stared at me but then again what the hell did I expect to happen?

"How may I help you brother?" "Amon" asked.

'Here goes nothing.' "Yes, sorry," I started. "I just needed a bit of clarification. You said that you were "chosen" by the "spirits" to usher in a new era of balance to the world by permanently removing people's bending in order to make equality a reality?"

"Yes brother, that is correct."

"Okay if that's the case then doesn't that technically make you a bender rather than a nonbender? Also, if the Avatar did fail in her task then why didn't the spirits take her bending away and select a new Avatar?"

An eerie silnce fell the area as a cold chill crawled down my spine. After what felt like an eternity, doubtful murmurs began filling through the crowd, and I see a few heads nodding with my question. Okay something isn't right. Why aren't these people getting pissed off at me for ruining this reenactment of the episode? Hell, why am I not thrown out for what I did? I don't fucking get it.

"Ah, I see why your confused by that." "Amon" started, getting everyone's attention. "Allow me to clearify. I was merely given the power to remove one's bending but was not granted the abilty to bend." Okay, what in the actual hell… "Also, the spirits allowed the Avatar to keep her bending, as I am the one was given the tasked to take it away from her. I hope that clears any misunderstanding and confusion."

Okay something definitely isn't right with this picture. He just answered my question like it was nothing. I mean, shouldn't he, as well as everyone here, be really upset at me for ruining everything by even asking my question? These people are fucking committed to their roles by staying in character even with me ruining the reenactment.

"Um yes, thank you," I said with a bow. "I apologize for the interruption."

"Amon" stared at me for a few moments before simply nodding as he went on with the demenstration. With everyone's attention back at him, I slowly made my way to "Korra" and "Mako". However, I paused as my eyes widen when I looked back at the stage. No words can help me decribe it, I was literally seeing "Lightning Bolt Zolt" fire bending for real. Not only that I can see lightning being shot from his figures.

The feeling of shock and horror filled my mind. This can't be happening. There's no way all this can be real!

Not wanting to waste anymore time, I quicken my pace until I was standing next "Korra". "Better hurry if you want to save "Bolin" you two," I whispered, getting both their attention.

"Who are you?" "Mako" asked as he gave me a cold narrowed stare.

"Look, you can waste your time questioning me," I answered. "Or we can rescue your brother from losing his bending?"

"Mako" opened his mouth to say something but "Korra" beats him to it by asking "What do you have in mind?"

"See those machines on the wall?" They looked at the direction of the machines before they looked back at me. "They're powered by water and steam. You can create some cover while "Mako" grabs his brother without anyone seeing. Then, we get the hell out of here."

Both hesitated for a moment before nodding ."Works for me," said "Korra" as she taps "Mako" on the shoulder as he moves to walk away. "Good luck."

"You, too." He replied as they shook hands.

Both "Korra" and I emerged at the side of the pleased crowd, carefully moving through one of the side exits. We then ran through a hallway filled with machines. As we stopped we both start turning a big red wheel on one of the machines, releasing one small air leak.

"It's not enough!" I heard "Korra" whispered as she bends over and squats down, turning a small red wheel which caused another minor leak to shut out of the pipe.

"Hey, you two!" Crap, I forgot about him.

"Korra" stands up as she and I see the doorman approaching us, his size filling up the entire freaking hallway. Great, he blocked off any possible exit with his fat ass.

"Is there a problem, my brother?" "Korra" asked, her voice silghtly higher pitched than normal as she tried looking innocently.

"What are you two doing back here?" the doorman asked gruffly.

Before she could say anything, I charged at the doorman and kicked him violently hard in the crotch. He falls to his knees, gripping his groin. Not wasting time, I grabbed his head and slammed it against the machine, causing another air leak.

"Does that answer your question?" I said while taking the guy's wrench. I turned to face "Korra" who had a shocked expression, her jaw dropped.

I was confused at first before it finally hit me. My eyes widen a bit, realizing what I had done. 'D-did I j-just…' I shook my head of these thoughts, deciding to think about it later. With the help of wrench, I began smashing the pipes on the machines. After a few strong hits steam began pouring out and fill the room. And they said that being destructive doesn't solve a thing.

"Good job," I heard "Korra" say. "This should be enough."

I simply nodded as we ran to the nearest exit. Once outside, we both saw the "Lieutenant" looking down at "Bolin's" unconscious form. I don't know why but the "Lieutenant" always reminds me of Mario from the Mario series because of his mustache.

"You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore."

"Korra" went into an earthbending pose and caused a pillar of rock to shoot up besides the "Liutenant", thrusting him against the building. As he slams hard against the metal, both his kali sticks are koncked out of his hands as he falls to the ground. Not wasting the chance, I charged at him as he tries to get up, punt kicking him in the head, knocking him out.

"I wouldn't count them out yet, you Mario wannabe," I said as I picked up his two kali sticks and put them in my backpack. What? I'm a huge martial arts fan and I think this sorta falls in the whole "spoils of war" category. Plus, it's not like these are his only ones so I highly doubt he'll miss these… or at least I think so.

Anyways, I go to check on "Bolin" while "Korra" helps a struggling "Mako" to his feet. "Korra" then whistles on her fingers as she shouts, "Naga!"

It's then I could hear "Naga" bark as she comes running from behind a building, jumping down the last ramp. As "Korra" and "Mako" ascended on the polar-bear dog, more Equalist Fighters stormed the area from the balcony.

"Take your friend and run!" I shouted as I helped up "Bolin" who is slightly dazed at this point. "Naga" runs up and grabs him with her teeth by the collar and drags him off.

I try to run but I felt something grabbing me from behind. "Wha-yipe!" is all I could manage to say before being carried off. As we fled the area, my thoughts began flooding with questions.

Okay, this is not a normal fan fucking reenanctment since there is no way "Naga" can be an animatronic nor any of those bending can be so real without props. Also, I know as hell this isn't a dream since it feels way too real.

Then it hit me. The reason why the "Revelation" was spot on, how everyone looked and sounded perfectly like the characters. Also, "Naga" moved too perfectly like a real live animal to be an animatronic and why the bending that happen was far too perfect to be some movie stage magic.

Some how… Some way, that voice brought me here. I now realize that I was no longer in my own world, universe, or reality.

I, Manuel s. Guzman, was in the world of "Legend of Korra".

What the hell have I gotten myself into?!

 _ **AN:**_ _ **If your wondering why I put quotations on the character's name is because I wanted let people know that I thought they were Avatar fans playing the role of the characters. Hope this clears things up.**_

 ***** **"Imagin"** **(** **イマジン** **Imajin from "imagine" and "Djinn") are a monster race that are the antagonists (and in a handful of cases, secondary protagonists) in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Den-O. However, in this story some look human (or somewhat humanoid) among other things like elves, spirits, aliens, robots, etc.**

 _ ***"Alma Torturada" is Spanish for "Tortured Soul"**_


	2. Chapter 2

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

" _ **Attack/shouting**_ _"_

" **Voices/ Imagin* dialogue** _"_

 _ **Chapter 02: Screw Secrets, I'm telling Korra!**_

 _ **Book one**_

Okay, how the hell did I get myself in this mess?

Oh wait, I remember!

I swear when I get my hands on that "voice", I'm gonna tear'em apart! I mean seriously, why the fucking hell did "it" bring me in the Legend of Korra and why in the middle of the bloody "Revelation" of all places?! I should be glad I had not been dropped off during Book 3 otherwise Zaheer and his Red Lotus would literally destroy me on the spot.

Anyways, after "escaping" the Equalist, who seem to look like a rip off of the Foot clan, Korra had Naga stop at the Pro-bending Arena since that's where Mako and Bolin sorta live.

Once Bolin and I regained our composure, since we were basically carried the entire ride, he gave both Korra and Mako a bone-crushing hug. Thank god I was not apart of it.

I try to walk away without being noticed but sadly, Korra herself caught me. Dammit…

"Hey, thank you for helping us," she said with a smile. "We couldn't have save Bolin without your help."

Actually you could have since Mako was supposed to be the one to come up with that plan but whatever. "You're most welcome," I said with a nod. "Now if you excuse me, I must take my leave."

I started to leave but…

"By the way," I said as I turned around and faced Korra and her friends. "Everything that Amon said is a lie. He wasn't "chosen" by the spirits nor did they themselves grant him any power."

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked as he, including both Mako and Korra, had a confused expression on his face.

"I mean that Amon himself is a bender," I said nonchalantly.

To say that they were surprised would be a huge understatement. Then again, I did somewhat reveal Amon for what he truly is. I wonder what their reaction will be if I told them that his father was Yakone and that Councilman Tarrlok is his brother.

Nah, better save that info for later.

After I snapped them out of their surprised state, I told them that it was best if they stayed as far away from me. When asked why, I had to tell them that I know things. Secrets that must never be told. Knowledge that must never be spoken. Knowledge that will make one blaze. What? I like watching Doctor Who and the fact that I couldn't resist was all too tempting to say the least.

"Anyways, I need to start looking for a place to take up residence."

"Wait, you don't have anywhere to live?" Mako asked.

I shook my head. "Nope," I stated. "But no biggie. Once I find an abandon factory or something then I'll be fine."

"I can't let you do that," said Korra who crossed her arms.

"And why the hell not?" I asked. Okay, something tells me that she wants me to go with her to Air Temple Island and see Tenzin.

"Well, if the things you said is true then it's best if you come with me to see Tenzin."

Knew it. "Let me get this straight, you want "me" to come with you to Air Temple Island." Korra nodded. "Yeah, no."

"And why not?" Korra asked, her eyebrow raised.

"First off, it's a small island that is surrounded by water since it's located off the coast of Republic City in Yue Bay. That means it's basically a death trap waiting to happen. Second, there is no way and I mean no god damn way am I trusting those White Lotus sentries with my safety or anyone else's for that matter."

"But-"

"I'm sorry but my answer is no," I said as I started to walk away when, without any warning, I was frozen in place as my feet were embedded by rock via earthbending. Should have figured that she wouldn't take no for answer and the fact that I should have kept my big mouth shut for that matter.

After saying goodbye to her friends, Korra literally dragged me back to Air Temple Island with her. I would not mind, at least not with both my hands and feet being bound in ice! I don't know about you guys but I think this highly qualifies as a kidnapping!

On a side note, I wonder if me getting kidnapped will be a thing since this is basically, like what, the second time, the first being the "voice" that brought me here to begin with!

Anyways, where was I? Oh right…

Once we made it to the island, which took like about an hour or so, I could see Tenzin talking to the two White Lotus sentries like in the end of episode. When they noticed us approaching, their confused expression said it all. I don't blame them really, I'd be confused too if I saw the Avatar dragging someone by the collar while their hands and feet are bound in ice.

"Would you stop thrashing around!" Korra said sternly, annoyed by my attempts of escaping via thrashing.

"NO!" I retorted in a somewhat childish manner.

Korra was about to say something but stopped when Tenzin walked over to us.

"Korra, who is this?" he asked.

"I met him at an Equalist rally," Korra answered. "He helped me."

"I see, and the reason he is bound by ice?"

"Well…"

"She kidnapped me that's why," I deadpanned, causing Korra to blush in embarrassment.

Tenzin sighed. "Korra, would you kindly release him at once."

Korra lets go of my collar as the ice that kept me bound turned into water. I quickly began rubbing my hands together as I got to my feet.

"Are you alright young man?" Tenzin asked.

"No, not really," I answered as I glared at Korra. "Then again it's not every day that I get kidnapped by the Avatar!"

"For the last time I didn't kidnap you!" Korra said as she glared back at me.

"Oh really? Then explain to me why you brought me here against my own will and tied both my hands and feet in ice?!"

"You said that you didn't have any place to live and I had to bring you here!"

"And that's a good reason to kidnap me?!"

Tenzin sighed once more as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Korra, I do believe you owe this young man an apology."

"But-" Tenzin gave Korra "the look" "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Look forget it. Right now we have bigger things to worry about. Like Amon taking people's bending away."

Tenzin's eyes widen. "That's…" he started as he briefly looks away. "That's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

You have no idea how wrong you are son of Aang.

"But we saw him do it," said Korra. Poor girl, she's so scared right now that I can see it in her eyes. Yeah I know this might sound cliché, like something out of a bad fanfiction, but I have to make sure that she doesn't challenge Amon like she did in the show in her frightened state. Yeah, I know that'll mess up the canon but to be honest, I literally don't give a shit. Hell, I already screwed up the canon back at the "Revelation" so I might as well continue to do so if it helps Korra. Plus, I really don't want to go with the whole "Lair Revealed" drama shit like many fanfictions, among other things, tend to enjoy doing. To be honest that sorta shit is sometimes stupid in some cases.

By the way, for those who don't know this trope, the "Liar Revealed" is "The Reveal of The Lie", the facade maintained by a protagonist which provides the primary dramatic tension for the plot. This usually sets up the third act where the protagonists are forced to deal with the consequences of the lie on top of any external threats.

However, I'm not gonna go that route. Sure there are also consequences for telling the truth, like Amon, Tarrlok or any other villains here trying to kidnap me for information, but at least I don't have to make up bullshit back stories to maintain a cover.

"I believe you," said Tenzin as we looked out at Republic City. "I don't know how Amon has achieved this power," I do. "But this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."

After introducing myself and explaining my current predicament, making sure to leave out where I actually came from and how I got here, Tenzin allowed me to stay on the island. I wanted to protest but decided not to since being here is, and I can't believe the words that are coming out of my damn mouth, likely the safest place to be and will allow me to help Korra in her training. Maybe I should give her some new ways and ideas of using her bending?

Anyways, after Tenzin showed me where my room was in the men's dormitory, which I thanked him for, I removed my backpack and gently placed it on the floor.

'Okay time to see what the damage is,' I thought to myself as I sat on the floor and opened my backpack. I began to take each item I had with me out one by one. I just hope nothing fell out.

First were the two Kali sticks that I took from the Lieutenant, aka the Mario wannabe. Check!

The next item was my laptop. To my relief it was still in one piece and in working condition. Also, the charger was also intact too so a bonus for that matter. I'm glad that they have electricity otherwise this thing would have been more than useless. Sure there is no internet in this world but I can at least use it to do digital art or edit videos.

Well that's enough of that, time to see what else I brought with me that survived.

My Yu-gi-Oh! deck. Check.

Cellphone and charger. Check

Digital camera and charger. Check.

My B.G.D. (Blood Glucose Device), test strips,lancets and five insulin pens that I carry around for emergency. Major check! 'Better make sure to find ice tomorrow to keep my insulin cold/refrigerated.'

Sonic screwdriver and strange journal with clasp. Che-, wait a minute. Where the hell did these two came from?!

I took a closer look of both said items. The screwdriver looked like the one that the 11th doctor used but has a white crystalline emitter rather than a green one and has what it appears to be, and I wish I was kidding, adamantium plating instead of copper. Why? I have no fucking clue.

I took a look at the journal next and to be honest it looked like a normal journal at first glance but something about it was off. When I first touched it I felt weird, like I was getting back something that I had forgotten. Not only that but I also felt a strange yet mysterious sensation or instinct awakening in me. Like a sense of empowerment or something like that.

Deciding to question it later, I continued rummaging through my backpack to see what else might pop up. And you what? More shit that I didn't bring or had on me popped up!

Like the sonic screwdriver and journal, I found a psychic paper and wallet. What's next? My very own Tardis?

Anyways, there was also a belt that looked like the one Ryuk had from Death Note wore which I guess is for the journal since there was a holder for it. There was also a hilt that I quickly recognized, belonging to an energy sword from the Halo series. Why I have something that dangerous I'll never know but better save it as a last resort just in case.

Lastly, there were keys on a ring. I noticed nine of them being skeleton/master keys while the others looked like keyblades from Kingdom Hearts.

I sighed. 'Something tells me that I'm in for a big surprise,' I thought to myself as I put everything away. Well everything except my laptop. I got to my feet and walked towards the window. I must admit, Republic City looked rather lovely at night.

Without any warning my laptop suddenly turned on by itself. If there were things that I learned from self-insert fanfictions is that whenever something turns on by itself it always mean trouble. Likely this is either a spirit's doing or worse Vaatu. Well either way there's always a catch to these kinds of things meaning I must be ready for anything.

I approached my laptop slowly and flipped the screen up. Nothing at first seemed to happen but to on the safe side, I checked everything. Folders, programs, pics, anything I had to make sure that nothing had been tampered with. After three minutes, I found nothing out of place but that was until I noticed my network connection.

'What the…' I clicked on it and was met with a surprise. A full five bars of Wi-Fi and not only that but the power was at 100% (Charging). 'Holy shit. I have internet.'

Not gonna lie but I'm glad that I have somehow gotten internet, otherwise I'd lost my mind and likely sanity. However, this only brings up more questions than answers. Also, something tells me that someone or something has plans for me by giving me these items and internet. The question is; why?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a frightful scream. Without a second thought, I rushed out of the room. Despite not knowing where the hell I'm going, I felt as if my body was moving on its own, like it knows where to go.

After several minutes, I found myself in front of a door. I opened it and saw both Korra and Naga, who has rested her head on Korra's lap.

"You okay?" I asked but I had a feeling that I know what has happened.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Just had a nightmare is all," Korra answered, trying to sound confident.

I sighed. "If you say so. If you ever need anyone to talk to, just know that I'm all ears."

Korra nodded as she rests her head in her arms on top of Naga's head, petting her.

Not wanting to bother her, I closed the door and walked back the way I came. I didn't want to leave Korra in her frightened state but I also didn't want to push the matter. Still, I hate seeing her like that, thus I have the more reason to make sure that nothing bad happens to her. That being said, I have to make sure to foil Tarrlok's schemes and prevent him from getting Korra to joining his task force.

 _ **[Hidden Equalist Headquarters, Republic City Tunnels]**_

'That boy…' Amon thought to himself as he studied a map of the city with his hands clasped behind his back.

As he thought about his next move the memory of the "Revelation" always seem to come up. Or should he say about a certain boy who was there. He didn't know why but something about the young man seems off… different. He didn't look like he belongs and seemed rather out of place.

What Amon finds curious is how he and he alone questioned his story. Unlike the people who attended, the young man was the only one who appeared to see through his words. He did not know who this boy is but he'll soon correct that.

"Lieutenant, I have a mission for you."

"Of course sir," The Lieutenant replied. "What is it?"

"That "boy" who questioned me at the Revelation. I want you to personally find me any and all information regarding him."

The Lieutenant growled in anger. The young man not only made him look like a complete fool but he had also taken his Kali sticks as an insult.

None the less, he bowed before hurrying off to fulfill his task.

'The reign of benders will end and it will be done by my hand.'

 _ **[Air Temple Island]**_

Ugh, mornings. No matter where you go or what world you're in, they're all the same… evil.

None the less, I still have to make it through the day despite the lack of sleep. Then again, it was morning in my world before coming here so that's likely a reason. Perhaps a nap will suffice later.

Anyways, Korra introduced me to Tenzin's family seeing that he went to City Hall like in the show. Pema was kind and was easy to talk to. Sadly, I could not help but be reminded of my own mother, hope she and dad are doing well.

As for their kids, however, they were somewhat difficult to approach. Jinora was by far the most normal of the siblings and was sorta the easiest to talk to. Sure she sometimes asked me questions about who I was and all but that wasn't an issue. Although, she has been giving me a strange look which means she likely see something off about me. I know that she's one of the few people who can see spirits and such in the physical plane prior to book 2. If that's the case then does that mean that she can also see any magic or dimensional energy that tells her that I'm not from this world? I'll make sure to talk to her about that later when the time is right.

Any who, where was I? Oh yeah…

Ikki was a lot harder to talk to. Like in the show she was a motor-mouth and somewhat hyper. She would ask me so many questions at once that half of the time I thought my brain fried. Still, looking past all that she was a sweet kid and can be adorable at times. Plus, I do find it funny how she literally asked Korra if I was her "boyfriend", the reaction the Avatar had was priceless.

As for Meelo… well what can I say about this odd ball of a kid. I mean he was sorta of an okay kid but he is definitely strange. Hell, he could be stranger than me if that's possible. Then again weren't we all like that when we were children? Well, minus the airbending that is.

Later in the day, after lunch, I went to the training area. Since I'm here in this world/universe, I might as well train and learn how to fight. Yeah I know that I won't stand a chance against a chi blocker or bender in a real fight but at least I'll have a small chance of survival. And by small chance I mean 1% of it, maybe even less.

After preparing myself both physically and mentally, I try and remembered the T'ai chi ch'uan, specifically the Yang style, that waterbending is based on. Even though I can't do any bending it doesn't mean that these stances aren't still useful in combat. However, I couldn't help but feel both skeptical and hopeful. Much to my surprise, my body adopts the stance rather perfectly despite never doing the style itself. It is as if I instinctively knew it by heart, but that will be both stupid and impossible for someone like me. How the hell did I even know how to do something like this and why does it feel like I've done this my whole life? I mean my fighting skill is laughable at best since I learned from movies, video games, anime and sometimes books but this clearly wasn't the case.

Understandably, I began to panic slightly and broke from the stance. I try to center myself and began taking slow but calm breaths, I don't know what the hell is going on but I won't figure anything out if I'm not calm. To find answers, I must relax and clear my mind.

After feeling calm, I once again took up the stance. I cleared my mind of all distractions. Focusing, I envisioned my movements.

"Here goes nothing," I mutter under my breath as I began. Again, much to my surprise, my movements were fast and graceful. I was fast as an airbender yet danced gracefully like a waterbender.

I stopped after thirty minutes of non-stop movements. Surprisingly, I didn't seem out of breath from doing all that. 'Okay, this is all way too fucking convenient,' I thought as I decided to take a walk around the island.

Questions flooded my mind, as I try my best to assess the situation that I am currently in. First, I get things that weren't in my backpack when I first arrived here. Second, my laptop, and maybe my other electrical devices, doesn't need to charge and somehow have managed to have internet access. And now, I find out that I somehow know martial arts like I've practiced my entire life despite never being properly trained! What's next? Am I gonna bend one of the elements like a master? Hell why stop there, maybe bend all four of them as well as their sub elements!

Bah, screw it! I'm rather watch some videos or listen to music on Youtbe or something to clear my head of these annoying thoughts.

But first I better check on Korra.

I looked around the island to try to find the plaza that she was in during episode 4, when I finally did find her it was already nighttime. Thankfully, she was practicing her airbending stances, meaning that Amon's broadcast hasn't started. Good, I'll be able to comfort her when that happens.

"Don't tell me that you actually like to hear that song?" I asked, making my presence known.

Korra shrugged. "It was on, and it's a good back drop," she replied.

I raised an eyebrow. 'I highly doubt that Korra.' "I never liked these light, happy music. They always seem like a foreshadowing for something."

As if on cue, the music became static and soon after, Amon's voice is heard. "Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon."

"See what I mean."

Korra stops her practicing and sharply looked at the radio as we hear what Amon has to say. Like in the show, he says that the Republic Council had made him public enemy number one and how the time came for benders to experience fear. Throughout the whole thing, Korra had a frightened expression while practically paralyzed in fear.

"What a hypocrite," I said, snapping her out of her frightened state. "Does Amon really think that his plan will work? I don't know about you but his plan of removing benders bending is pure utter bullshit."

"What do you mean by that?" Korra asked, as she slowly began to calm down.

"What I mean, is that once every bender had their bending taken away then it's only a matter of time before everyone finds out that Amon is a bender himself. I rather make sure it happens before his plan succeeds."

"About that. How is it that you know?"

Huh, did she catch on to me that quickly? "About what exactly?"

"I don't know why but something about you is off. It's like you know more than you let on. Like you know what's about to happen before they do."

Wow… Just wow. She must have put some thought into it. I mean I did her and her friends a bit of a spoiler about Amon but I didn't think that she'll be this quick to catch onto me.

Now I know that I'm not suppose to tell anything since it'll ruin the canon and shit, but you know what? Fuck it! I've read enough fanfiction to know how that went and the drama that it brings. Besides, _"me"_ being here has already ruin the canon whether I like it or not!

I sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you the truth and where I came from, even if you don't believe me," I took a breath before saying. "Yes, I do know what's going to happen next and want to know why? It's because I'm not from this world. Hell, I'm not even from this universe for that matter."

Korra gave me a confused expression. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Wait right here," I said as I walked back to my room and picked up my laptop. Once I came back, I began explaining to her about how she was a main character in a television show and how things are different in my world/universe. Of course she did not believe me at first but became convinced once I showed her the Avatar wikia and the first three episodes, as well as some parts of the fourth one but up till the part where Amon spoke on the radio.

For a while there was nothing but silence. Korra looked shocked and a bit shaken about my reveal. I don't blame her, I would have done the same if I were in her shoes. After a long pause she spoke, "I-I c-can't believe it."

"I'm sorry but it's the truth," I said. "I figured that you'd be the best person to know the truth."

Korra turned away from the screen and looked at me. "How much of the "show" did you watch?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"All the episodes that had been released. The only thing that I will not know are the video games of your show or any comics that might had been made."

"A-are you going to tell me anything that I should know?"

"Yes but not anything too far off. I'll only tell you things that regards with the current situation."

Korra nodded but was then taken off guard when she quickly launched her arms around my neck, snatching me up in a tight embrace and started sobbing.

I returned the embraced and cooed softly as I ran my hand through her hair and rubbed her back.

Damn it! I should have thought this through. Did me revealing the truth caused her to cry or was seeing the part of the dream she had in the episode brought up her fear and doubled it. Either way, I'm such an idiot for not taking any of those into account.

"I'm scared," I heard Korra say in between sobs. "I've been scared this whole time. I feel… I feel so helpless. I've never felt like this before and… and I don't know what to do!"

"Korra," I said as I pulled back from the embrace and stared at her. "It'll be okay. Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them." I lifted my hand to her face and wiped away the tears from Korra's eyes. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you."

I pulled her back into the embrace and continued to comfort her. After several minutes, Korra slowly decreased her shaking and sobbing. She needed this. To know that someone was there for in her time of need. She maybe the Avatar but she is also Korra, a girl from the Southern Water Tribe.

Sadly, I couldn't help but grimace about the things that are going to happen to her. A montage of memories flooded my mind as I remember all the awful bullshit that she has to go through. How she loses her bending to Amon, having Raava ripped out of her and losing the ability to connect with her past lives. The worst is her being poisoned with mercury by the Red Lotus in their attempt to end the Avatar cycle and then end up being broken like she did at the end of book 3. A part of me wants to make sure that never happens… NO! I won't let it happen! I'm gonna do everything in my power to prevent those terrible things from happening to her.

However, as I comforted Korra, I failed to notice a dark figure lurking in the shadows.

"So, you finally come boy." The figure smirked evilly as he slipped away into the darkness of the night. "I'm looking forward to your development, Manuel."


	3. Chapter 3

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

" _ **Attack/shouting**_ _"_

" **Voices/ Imagin dialogue** _"_

 _ **Chapter 03: Lights, Camera, Duel!**_

 _ **Book one**_

It has been 9 days since Korra's little break down after I told her the truth about me. At first, she was still shocked about it but thankfully, yet slowly, came to terms with it, or at least to some extent. Also, she revealed her fears to both Tenzin and Pema which in turn helped put her mind at ease, even if only a little. Not only that, I helped eased her fears by showing Korra a few memes and jokes about Amon that people in my world made up about him (which I had to translate since she nor anyone in this world could read English since all four nations use a common system of characters borrowed from the Chinese system for daily purposes). She couldn't help but chuckle at them when she had seen how many there were. Lucky for us that Tarrlok didn't even arrive during those days which had given me some time to help Korra prepare on what's to come.

However, despite that, I've been having issues of my own. During those days, things have gotten more bizarre around me. The first was seeing a white raven that seems to pop out of nowhere from time to time and the strange thing about it was that no one else, other than me, can see or hear it. I just hope it doesn't say "and never more", otherwise I'll go bat-shit insane.

The second bizarre thing was me being able to create things out of thin air. I remember that I was sitting on the beach of island as I looked out to the city. At the time, I was bored and wished that I had packed my gameboy advanced with me and sure enough said item appeared out of nowhere in my left hand. After freaking out for several minutes, I searched the internet to see what I had just done. Turns out that it was a power known as "Omnificence"; an ability to create anything and everything from nothing. I do not even want to know how I got this kind of ability but I will add it to my list of damn questions. Or better yet, maybe I should just give up finding answers to my questions and accept them just so that I don't have to deal with this kind of bullshit, since there will no doubt be more questions than answers anyway!

The third thing though had me really spooked. I ended up getting a strange text message on my cellphone, which turns out to be nothing more than directions on where I was suppose to go. At first glance I thought the message was nothing more than that but when I saw the ID of the sender, I ended up feeling a cold icy chill crawl up my spine. I don't know why or the reason behind it but seeing the name, or in this case letter, "E" had made me feel paranoid. None the less, I had no choice but to be extra careful when I decided to follow the directions since I don't know what will be in store for me.

Speaking of which, I was doing just that at the very moment as I was walking down the streets of Republic City, following said directions. Korra was a bit worried about me going alone and offered to come with me but thankfully I was able to convince her not to. However, she did made me promise that I'd be careful otherwise she'll burn my sorry ass.

Anyways, I walked past a place called Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, which I quickly recognize since this was the place Bolin takes Korra when she agreed to go out with him. Sadly, this is also the same spot that he comes to ease his misery by eating noodles as he saw both Korra and Mako kiss. And not gonna lie, it's a rather sad site to see him in a depressed state like that. Which begs the question in how the fuck could someone get drunk on noodles in the first place?

As I was lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice that I was now walking in the middle of the street like an idiot. It was then that I heard someone call out to me.

"Watch out!" shouted a feminine voice. I quickly looked to my left side and saw what looked like a moped coming right at me! The rider of the moped quickly tried to stop but still ended up crashing into me in which I grunted and tumbled over. The rider wheels the moped over to me while I tried picking myself up off the street. Now I know how roadkill feels like.

"Oh no!" I heard the rider say as she ran towards me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

I get into a sitting position and rub the back of my head. "It's quite alright," I said as the rider removes her helmet. "It's my fault really since I-I…"

The words quickly died in my throat as my eyes widen a bit when I glanced at the rider. Said rider was none other than Asami Sato. 'Oh crap, don't tell me that I ended up screwing the timeline up ,' I thought to myself as Asami clutches my right arm and helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern. "Did I hurt you? Ugh, I'm such an idiot."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I answered. "It'll take more than that to keep me down."

Damn it! God bloody damn it! This was suppose to happen to Mako and not me! But no~! The mysterious outer forces of the universe seem to enjoy screwing with me! Now because of this mishap I might have unintentionally started a "thing" with her since this is how that little romance started with her and mako! Okay, calm down Manuel. Just introduce yourself, accept her apology and be on your way.

"My name is Manuel. Manuel s. Guzman," I introduced myself as I reached my hand out and shook Asami's hand.

"Asami," she replied. "Let me make this up to you somehow."

Shit! No no no! "I-it's okay, really," Crap! I need to find a way to prevent her from treating to dinner like in episode 4! Come think because there is no way that I'm wearing a damn suit or sit at a table that looks like a heart out of a bad romance movie! Wait, I got it! "But if you really want to make it up to me then you could help me out with something."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "And what is this "something" that you want me to help you with?"

Oh boy, better not screw this one up even more than I already did.

Anyways, I told Asami the directions that I needed to go and wondered if she knew anything. After several seconds of thinking, she tells me that it was a location of an old abandoned warehouse in the Industrial District of Republic City. Turns out that it was once a Future Industries first production floors (One of many to be infact) but it has since been abandoned as the Satomobile production was moved to the main factory where it is now. Huh, guess there are some things that the show never expanded upon.

I thanked Asami and tried to go but sadly, fate had other plans for me. The first was the fact that the location was too far to go via walking. The second was Asami insisting that she'd give me a lift due to the fact that she had a means of transport.

Now I know what you all must be thinking right now; "Manuel why don't you use your Omnificence to make a Satomobile or something?" Well children the answer is quite simple really; **I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT, LET ALONE USE IT PROPERLY**! Besides, just because I have that kind of power doesn't always mean I know to fucking control it without training nor understanding on how to use such a power safely. Also, what happened with the gameboy advanced had been nothing more than a fluke and a lucky one at best!

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah…

After about five hours or so, we made it to the spot where the directions led. I thanked Asami and tried to go inside the warehouse alone but…

"Say Manuel, is it okay if I come with you?" she asked, curiosity must have got the better of her. "I'm rather curious to see why you had to come here for."

Damn it! This had to get worse as it is didn't! I have clue on what I'll find inside and might end up putting her in danger or worse. I can't risk it but something tells me that she won't fall for any of tricks since she might catch onto the lie and will just come alone whether I want her or not…Well I'm so fucked.

"Umm sure," I sighed. "But keep your guard up. I don't want anything (or anyone) to sneak up on us." Hold on, why the hell do I feel a sense of dread coming over me and a cold shiver crawl up my spine?

Asami raised an eyebrow but none the less complied. We entered the building and I kept a look out for… now that I think about it, I have no freaking clue on what I'm suppose to be looking for?! Well, I suppose that I'll know when I find it or at least I hope so. Damn it, this is gonna take all day isn't it?

Thirty minutes or so have past and so far neither Asami nor I found anything out of the ordinary. Just as I was about to call it quits, from the corner of my eye I saw something that stood out. Something that didn't look like anything that Future Industries would make. Infact if I didn't know any better I say that it sorta looks… like… a police box. Oh you got to be kidding me. Please tell me that your fucking kidding?!

Like it or not, there was an actual police box. However, it was rather different from the ones I've seen on TV. Rather than being blue, this one was red. Also, it looked like the ones that you would see in Covent Garden, London.

"Did you find anything?" I heard Asami asked as she walked up to me. I didn't answer as I walked up to the police box. "What is that?"

"A police box," I answered. "It's a telephone kiosk or call box that is located in a public place for the use of the police or members of the public to contact the police."

"Huh, interesting."

I went to open the door of the box but it didn't budge meaning it was locked.

'Huh, I wonder,' I thought to myself as I put my left hand in my pocket and pulled out a set of keys that I found in my backpack. I decided to use one of the skeleton keys for the lock and was somewhat surprised that it fit. I turned the lock and took a deep breath. 'Please. Please. **PLEASE!** Let it be just a normal police box!'

I opened the door and what I saw inside made my blood run cold (and pissed me off to no extent in annoyance for that matter). Inside the police box resembled that of a steampunk version of a Pseudovictorian parlour. What stood out were the controls that was in the center of the parlour. The controls themselves was a steampunk version of the twelfth's Doctor's console but the only difference that there was a galaxy map (or soon to be multiverse galaxy map) that you will see in Mass Effect.

"God damn it," I muttered in annoyance as I entered the red police box, which I now know is a damn bloody TARDIS!

"Oh, you got… it… open," I heard Asami say as I walked over to the controls. Curious, I looked over my right shoulder and saw her expression. Poor Asami had her mind blown as her eyes were wide as dinner plates. She quickly ran outside, and most likely ran around the police box, before coming back in. "It's… It's…"

"Bigger on the inside?"

Asami merely nodded.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I turned my attention back at the controls. What is strange though is that some how, some way, I know how to work this thing. Now I know I that is impossible but then again I did found out that I suddenly know how to do every style of martial arts and the styles they use for bending in this world so I'm not surprise. Speaking of which, I wonder why the "voice" brought me here for? Also, why give me the knowledge of every fighting style and the skills to somehow pilot the Tardis? I mean what is there to gain from this? Why pick someone like me?

"Hey Manuel," I heard Asami say, causing me to break from my thoughts. "What's going? What is this thing?"

I sighed, knowing now that I can't bullshit my way out now seeing that she knows about the Tardis. 'Might as well just get it over with,' I thought to myself as I turned to face Asami. Like I did with Korra, I began explaining to her about how she was a character in a television show and how things are different in my world/universe. Of course like Korra she did not believe me. Damn it.

"Alright listen," I said while turning my attention back to the controls. "I'll take you back with me to Air Temple Island where I can show you proof but for now go get your moped."

Asami narrowed her eyes and nodded before exiting the Tardis as I set the coordinates. Okay seriously, I'm beginning to think that the "voice" is gonna add more things to mess me since it's clearly becoming a trend now. I saw Asami bring the moped inside and closed the door. I pulled down a lever causing the machine to make an all too familiar sound meaning I did it correctly. Or at least I hope so otherwise I might as well as just sent us to our demise.

Once the Tardis took off, a man came out from the office of the warehouse. The man was none other than the Lieutenant.

"Not only your not from this world but you also know how events unfold," He smirked deviously. "I should report this to Amon at once!"

As the Lieutenant exited the warehouse, he failed to notice four figures standing outside one of the opened windows.

 _ **[Air Temple Island]**_

The day was quiet and somewhat calm. The wind slightly trickled the landscape as the sound of light, happy music filled the plaza.

After my departure, Korra practiced her airbending stances. Slowly, she moved as she tried to maintain inner peace. Despite not being able to airbend just yet, Korra none the less continued with her training.

However, Korra couldn't help but feel unease about certain things. The first regarded Amon being able to take a bender's bending away. She still felt afraid of losing her bending like any other bender but what made it worse was that she was the fact that she is the Avatar.

The second regarded me. After I revealed who I was, among other things, she couldn't help but feel like she met someone like me before. It was as though a long forgotten memory was trying to resurface from the depths of her mind. None the less, she could take comfort at the fact that I had her back and had the knowledge from "her" show, something that Korra still hadn't gotten used to hearing and/or knowing.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a distinctive grinding and whirring sound was heard. Then it suddenly stopped. Curious, Korra went to the direction where the strange sound had likely came from. However, it didn't take too long for her to find something, which in this case was a red box that was a few feet from the plaza from where she was training.

"Where did this came from?" Korra asked herself as she approached it.

Suddenly, the door to the box opened, causing Korra to into a bending stance. However, she quickly went out of the stance when she saw who exited.

"M-Manuel?"

I turned my head to the right and saw Korra, who seemed puzzled on what just happened. "Oh hey Korra," I said I walked over to her. "Sorry, did I interrupt anything?"

She shook her head side to side. "No, I just finished practicing airbending movements," It was then Korra notices Asami exiting the Tardis and narrowed her eyes at her. "Who is she?"

I tensed up a bit since Korra wouldn't like Asami when she first meets her. The only difference is that she's meeting her here on the island rather than at the gala and Mako was suppose to introduce her to Korra. Wait, if that is the case then wouldn't that mean… Fuuuuuck! The universe really loves making things worse for me as it is doesn't it! If I took Mako's place then there is a high chance that I might end up taking his place in the "pairing" too!

Okay, calm the hell down Manuel. Just try your best and make sure that doesn't happen. Be yourself and keep doing what you doing what you do best. Besides, there is no way in heaven or hell that any girl (no matter which world/universe/dimension) would ever fall for a pathetic nobody loser like me… right?

"Ah, yes. Allow me to introduce you two," I said as Korra and I walked over to Asami, who seem to just noticed Korra. "Korra this is Asami. Asami this is Korra."

"Um hello," said Korra, as she and Asami shook each other's hand.

"I didn't know you were friends with the Avatar Manuel," said Asami, causing Korra to raise her eyebrow.

"I'll explain everything, but first let me go get something to help make it easier."

I left both Korra and Asami alone to get to know one another while went to my room to my laptop. Guess I better get used to doing this sorta thing. As I came back I noticed Korra giving Asami that dislike look as they talked.

Anyways, I showed Asami the Avatar wiki and the same episodes as Korra but up to the part where she was suppose to meet/crash into Mako. She was rather shock about it. I couldn't help but notice Korra with a smug grin on her face. Guess knowing the fact that she has her own show named after her must have fueled a bit of her ego. Still, I have to make sure that she doesn't let this sort of thing go to her head.

Once Asami got over her shock, I was literally caught off guard when she quickly bombarded me with questions about my world and how advance we were apart from them. I told her the basics about the things in my world such as cars, planes, electronics, the internet, all that other stuff. Thankfully, having my laptop helped made things easier with the explanation along with showing them photos and videos about certain things. Both Korra and Asami couldn't believe how advance my world was compared to theirs.

However, they were both shock and horrified when I told them the darker parts of my world's history, like the first and second world war, among other things.

After several moments of silence, it was Korra who spoke up, "How did it get that far?"

I sighed. "That is the very same question that I ask myself Korra."

"That's horrible," Said Asami. "The chaos, the destruction… where does it end?"

"An answer that we may never know. The only thing that is stopping another war like that is the fear of annihilation in which there will be no winner."

"Your saying that it's because of "fear" that another war like that never happen?" Korra asked.

I nodded. "Yes. However, that being said, this world might likely meet the same fate since my knowledge and being here will draw unwanted attention to certain groups that may want to use it for war."

Asami sighed. "I see your point and don't worry promise that I won't tell anyone about this.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "By the way, I know that we just met but I need to ask a favor from you."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Can you convince your father to sponsor the Fire Ferrets?" Okay I'm seriously treading into dangerous territory by doing this since it will no doubt bite me in the ass later but this needs to happen in order to proceed with current events. Plus, I need to make amends for my earlier screw up that happened earlier.

"Um, I'll see what I can do but I need to know why."

Korra beat me to it before I could reply and explained to Asami that they needed to come up with 30,000 yuans in order to stay in the tournament. Asami seemed rather irked by this but then again what would you expect from the Fire Ferret's number one fan? Anyways, it was thanks to this info that she promised to at least try to convince her father in sponsoring them. Sadly, I already the answer to that.

After our talk, we walked Asami to the docks (which no one seem to be guarding or keeping watch for that matter) and said our goodbyes. Once she left however, I noticed that Korra seemed a bit upset with Asami for some reason. I mean I know why in the show but now I'm not so sure since I ended interfering with the plot back at the "Revelation".

However, I'll save that issue for another time for I have one that needs to be dealt with. Such as finding a good place to hide it. Not to mention warning Korra about Councilman Tarrlok.

'Let's hope that things don't get any worse than it is.'

 _ **[Aang Memorial Island]**_

"And shit just had to get worse for me didn't it," I grumbled to myself in annoyance as I looked at the clock, the time being 11 pm. On top of said clock was the white raven that I had been seeing as of late. At least it was better company than the bloody voices in my head that I've been hearing since the gala. One of them being the damn reason for my predicament!

 _ **(Flash Back)**_

 _ **[City Hall]**_

God I hate wearing fancy suits, I really do. Sure they "look" nice but not really comfortable nor my style.

Still, it has been two days ago since I had met Asami and found (or should I say given) my very own bloody Tardis. Well at least Korra and I found a safe place to put it for the time being. For now the dense bamboo garden near the airbending training area had to suffice before finding out and learn how to control (or in this case pilot) the Tardis properly. During that time, I was able to warned Korra about Tarrlok and what he plans on doing inorder to try and get her to join his task force.

After that, it pretty much went exactly how it happen in the episode. Tarrlok comes over uninvited during dinner and tried to ask Korra to join his task force but she declined. I would say that I had gone unnoticed but sadly my clothing made me stick out like a sore thumb. When Tarrlok asked me who I was and where I was from, I had to lie since I didn't want him (as well as other group of people that I have to keep an eye out for) to know who I was. So I told him that my name was "Wang Fire" and that I was from Ba Sing Se but grew up mostly in the South Pole to live with my uncle. Thankfully(I don't know how though), he bought the lie and left.

The next continued exactly like the episode but the only difference was that I was teaching Korra a bit of hand-to-hand combat since I told her that she relied too much on her bending thus making her an easy target in close range combat. Bolin did his part like he did in the show as well as that annoying council page. Once Korra got the invitation that I told her about, I informed her on what would be expected so that she wouldn't be caught off guard. However, I made sure to have a back up plan in case anything changes.

I ended up wearing a dark blue suit that Tenzin had given me since I didn't have my own. To be honest, I didn't think that he would have a suit in my size or why it was dark blue but hey who am I to complain.

Everything in the gala looked exactly like it did in the episode. Although I couldn't help but feel nervous since there was a lot of people and felt surrounded.

The moment we entered, the kids went off running. The other attendants started clapping the moment they notice Korra walking in. Pema started wandering off and began socializing with people while Korra looked around stunned as she stood next to me and Tenzin.

"I can't believe this is all for me," Korra awed.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok is plotting," Tenzin stated. "But keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it."

As if on que I see the man himself approaching. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," I whispered under my breath.

Tarrlok made overdone gestures, which looks awkward as hell in person, before saying, "So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra." Tarrlok turns to Tenzin. "If you'd excuse us, the city awaits its hero."

He walks off with Korra with me at her side. However, I was caught off guard when she locked my arm with hers.

"Is something wrong Korra?" I whispered to her.

"I know that you told me about this already but I still can't help feeling nervous," Korra whispered back. I could feel her trembling slightly, guess she is not use to something like this since she was sheltered her whole life. Then again she wouldn't be like this if the damn Red Lotus hadn't tried to kidnap her in the first place!

"It'll be okay Korra," I said kindly before smiling deviously. "Although if I didn't know any better, I'd say that your using that as an excuse to wrap your arm around mine."

Korra blushed and stuttered, trying to figure out what to say. Before she could, Tarrlok introduces her to Asami's father, Hiroshi Sato.

"Korra, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato."

"Nice to meet you," Korra smiled.

"We're expecting great things from you," Hiroshi said with a bow.

Korra bowed in return. 'Well so far so good,' I thought to myself as we see Mako walking towards us with Bloin next to him and Asami holding his arm.

"This is my daughter, Asami," Hiroshi said as he gestures toward Asami. Too bad that Korra and I already met her before hand Hiroshi.

"Manuel, Korra. It's lovely to see you two again," Said Asami.

Mako raised an eyebrow while looking at both Korra and I with a confused expression. However, he seemed to narrowed his eyes at me for a bit for some reason. "You already know each other?" he asked.

"Yes we have," I answered. "How did you two meet?"

Both Asami and Mako blushed while Bolin leans over to Korra and I, quickly saying, "Asami crashed into him on her moped."

I clamped my mouth shut with my free hand, trying hard not laugh. That makes two people that Asami had ran over with her moped, me being the first. "I see. We weren't completely aware of that," I said between snickers. However, my laughter was short lived.

Korra gave me a sly, devious smirk. "Funny, that's what Asami told me how you two met," She teased.

The role reversed. This time it was Mako and Bolin trying not to laugh while Asami and I blushed.

Mako was the first to recover. "Anyways, Mister Sato agreed to sponsor our team; we're back in the tournament!"

"Hehe, isn't that great?" Bolin asked excitedly.

"Yeah, terrific," Korra replied in a fake excitement tone. Oh come on, Korra! Just because I told you doesn't mean to act over the top. Speaking of which, Lin Beifong should be…

"Chief Beifong, I believe you and the Avatar Korra have already met," Thanks for pointing out the obvious Tarrlok.

Lin glared at Korra and in a harsh tone says, "Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do," She leans in slightly. "Don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing deserve this."

"At least she actually did something unlike you, you cold hearted bitch," Wait, what the hell did I just say?! Everyone was surprised by that, hell I'm more shocked by it than anyone.

Lin gave me the hardest glare that could melt stone. "And who are you?" She asked in an even harsher tone.

 _ **'Time to put the old hag in her place,'**_ Cackled a wicked voice in my head. "Bitch, my name is Wang Fucking Fire," I said with a smug grin. Okay, what in the actual hell is going on here?! Why am I saying these things?! "And like I said, Korra had did somethings that neither you nor your the police force could ever do; like catching members from the Triple Threat Triad and infiltrating Amon's rally. So tell me this chief, where the hell were you when all that happen?"

Everyone around me had a shocked expression, their mouths dropped. Lin's left eye twitch.

"Why you little…"

"Oh and to add insult to injury, I'm gonna do this," I said I broke away from the group and went to a set of stairs. I turned and faced everyone. _**'Now is time for the fun part!'**_ "Excuse me but can I have everyone's attention!"

Everyone in the gala looked in my direction. The media that was present noticed me and rushed for the stairs, bombarding me with questions. Tarrlok seemed rather pissed at my actions but I however was more terrified at what I was doing.

"Excuse me but who are you exactly young man?" asked one of the reporters.

"The name is Fire. Wang Fire." Okay seriously, I'm now officially freaking out right now! Why can't I control my body and who (or what) the hell was the voice in my head?!

"Question for Mister Fire! How serious a threat Amon post to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

 _ **'Innocent my ass! The people here are either incompetent dumb-asses or traitors who sell their friends out once the Equalist fall!'**_

'Okay who the hell are you and why are you controlling my body?!'

 _ **'Oh? I'm simply making sure that Tarrlok doesn't succeed in getting Korra in his task force.'**_

'HOW DOES CONTROLLING ME AND MAKING AN ASS OF MYSELF HELP IN ANYWAY?!'

Ignoring me, the damn voice made me cleared my throat before making me say, "Yes, I do believe that he poses a serious threat. Which is why I challenge Amon to a duel!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted (I however had to shout in my thoughts) in disbelief. Both Korra and Asami had a grim expression.

"That's right a duel! No police, no task force, no chi blockers and no Avatar. Just the two of us in hand to hand combat tomorrow night at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. So let's cut to the chase and settle this like men."

Once I finished, the reporters buzzed around me for details as I came down the stairs. However, I didn't pay any attention to them as I was too shocked and horrified on what the damn voice made me say.

'I'm so gonna die.'

 _ **[Flash Back End]**_

 _ **' Hey look at the bright side, at least I helped you on preventing Korra from joining the task force!'**_ The wicked voice howled in laughter.

 _ **'Fool! It is because of your actions that the boy is now in danger!'**_ Said another voice but this one seemed more composed.

 _ **'I agree. The boy has not experience such things nor has he been fully trained properly,'**_ Said a third voice, which sounded more gruffy.

'Por el amor de Dios por qué*' I thought to myself as the clock sounds midnight. I took a deep shaky breath and readied myself for what's to come.

I moved away from the base of the statue as I twirled the two Kali sticks that I brought with me in my hands. I couldn't help but feel extremely nervous since this will be my first real fight and against the Equalist no less. I could take slight comfort that I "Know" how to fight but there is a high difference in both "Knowing" and actually "doing" it. Not only that but these guys are well trained and likely had years of experience, meaning one mistake and it's game over for me.

"Alright Amon, I know you're here," I announced loudly. "So why don't you and your wannabe Foot Clan come out from the shadows."

Without missing a beat, I soon found myself surrounded by a circle of twenty-one chi blockers. However, to my surprise, Amon himself entered the appeared as some of the chi blockers moved to the side to let him in the circle.

"I received your invitation, young Fire," Amon said in his monotone voice. "Or should I say Manuel."

A cold, horrifying feeling crawled up my spine as my eyes widen with terror. 'How the hell did he…'

"You had my attention back at the Revelation boy," I could feel Amon narrowing his eyes at me. "I must admit that you seemed rather different than the citizens of Republic City. I had some suspicion about you the moment you asked your questions and what I learned about you has caught my interest."

Oh crap, don't tell me that he knows the truth about me?!

"From what I learned from my reports, I now know that your are not from this world. Not only that but you seem to know more than your letting on. You, Manuel, have vast knowledge of what is to come. Knowledge that'll prove useful to our cause."

Crap! Crap! **CRAP!** How the hell could I been so stupid?! Not only did I let my guard down but I forgot that Amon had people in the city being his eyes and ears! Damn I'm really screwed now more than ever!

The chi blockers got into their battle stances and awaited Amon to issue the order. I got into a Nitoryu (two sword style) stance since I had the two Kali sticks. Sure they may not be swords but it'll have to do for now.

"You'll be coming with us boy."

"Sorry but the boy will be leaving with us."

That voice! We all turned to the source of the voice and who I saw literally put me in a state of panic in both mine and body. Standing not far from us were Ghazan, Ming-Hua, P'Li and their leader, Zaheer… The Red Lotus.

No way! Just no damn way! What is the Red Lotus doing here?! They were supposed to be in prison during this time?! Not only that but are also interested in capturing me like Amon is! Crap, there is no way I can fight them the way I am now, hell I don't know if I can even fend off the Equalist let alone them! My only choice is to escape since my chances are now an all time zero!

"Who are you?" Amon asked as he narrowed his eyes at the Red Lotus.

"Who we are is none of your concerns," Zaheer replied as he glanced over to me. "However, that boy is."

A dead, empty silence filled the area. No one moved from their place nor made a sound. I couldn't help but be afraid.

Without warning, P'Li shot a combustion beam at the chi blockers infront of them, allowing Ming-Hua to launch a water tentacle at me. I quickly moved out of the way by jumping to the left but was met with a boot to the face thanks to one of the chi blockers, sending me back rolling to the center.

"Capture the boy!" Amon ordered as the chi blockers charged at me.

Seeing this, Ghazan went into an earth bending stance and caused pillars of rock to shoot up besides the chi blockers, with only a few of them, plus Amon, managing to dodge. One of the chi blockers leapt up in the air while spinning like a top in an attempt to kick me in the head but I managed to avoid the attack. As the chi blocker landed, I jumped to my feet and delivered about five strikes to the chi blockers's side and arm before turning on my Kali sticks and shocking him. As he fell, I was kicked in the back of the head by another chi blocker which caused me to stagger with a grunt. Other chi blockers tried to subdue me but were knocked away by Ming-Hua's water whip.

I managed to get my bearings in time to avoid a chi blocker's punch, allowing me to counter attack with a brutal kick to the Equalist's chest. From the corner of my eye, I see Amon charging at me.

I jumped into the air and kick downwards with my right leg in an attempt to hit Amon in the head but he easily blocks the attack with his left arm. Amon then strikes me in the leg, numbing it, before throwing me to ground violently. Before he could do anything else, Amon jumps back, avoiding a kick from Zaheer, the two engaging one another in combat.

Despite my leg being numbed, I try to get to my feet but I felt several strikes on my back before being blown away by the shock wave from P'Li's combustion beam. I fell to the ground hard, my entire body being numbed from the chi blocking. Seeing this, both the Red Lotus and Equalist charged at me while fending off one another from getting to me.

My eyes widen with fear as I saw Zaheer and Amon running at me.

And then, my vision faded to black.

 **AN: Hey everyone, sorry that I took too long to update. Anyways, just wanting to let you know that it will take a while to update between each chapter update so please bear with me.**

 ***"** **Por el amor de Dios por qué" is** **Spanish for "For the love of god why"**


	4. Chapter 4

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

" _ **Attack/shouting**_ _"_

" **Voices/ Imagin dialogue** _"_

 **AN** **: Hey everyone, sorry that I took too long to update the story. I had to rewrite the chapter several time and had to work on art-work for the OCs in the story so that way everyone knows how they look like.** **Lastly, I recently got sick so yeah it was difficult to type this chapter so my apologies if this chapter happened to be too short.**

 **Manuel** **: Well hope you get well soon.**

 **AN** **: Thanks and there is one more that I need to inform our readers. Something that revolves are you, Manuel.**

 **Manuel** **: And that happens to be what exactly?**

 **AN** **: The pairing that you might end up in for future installments!**

 **Manuel** **: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?!**

 **AN** **: That's right! You see, somewhere down the line a pairing will likely happen so I'm gonna ask the readers for help in that decision! I know a lot of people use voting for that kind of thing but I want to know the reason why.**

 **Korra** **: So your saying that me or Asami might end up with Manuel at some point?**

 **AN** **: Perhaps but that all depends on the reason for their choosing.**

 **Manuel** **: And what if I refuse to take part of this?**

 **AN** **: Then I guess we have to go with the harem route don't we?~**

 **Manuel** **: I think the pairing sounds like an excellent idea.**

 **AN** **: That's what I thought. Anyways, let me know who you want to pair Manuel with and the reason for it. Once Book one is finish, I'll check and see who got selected the most. By then, the romance will begin by either Book two or Three. Until then, enjoy the story.**

 _ **Chapter 04: To Be Put On Notice!**_

 _ **Book one**_

 _ **[Hidden Equalist Headquarters, Republic City Tunnels]**_

 _ **[Amon P.O.V.]**_

"Damn them…" I muttered to myself as I gazed up a news paper regarding the event that happened at Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

I was absolutely livid at the failure of capturing my target. The boy known as "Manuel" had plagued my mind ever since I tasked my Lieutenant on finding any information about him. However, the Lieutenant's findings had caught my utmost interest. By having the boy in my possession, I'll not only be able to complete my goal but at the same time be unchallenged.

However, it seems that I was not the only one who wanted him, for another group wanted him for themselves. I know that who ever has the boy will have access to vast knowledge. Knowledge that may change things in their favor.

The boy would have been easily in my possession if it weren't for the interference of that other group. Still, I have to be quick on capturing the boy before the truth about him is discovered. I can not afford any other parties to know about the boy's origins, otherwise they'll come for him and claim him for themselves. Should that happen then it'll be more difficult to capture him and thus be troublesome in the near future.

Still, regardless on the extensive knowledge the boy has, he lacks experience. His combat skills is mediocre at best without proper training. That being said, all I have to do is wait. Wait for the opportunity to reveal itself.

"Soon…" I smirked beneath my mask. "I'll get you boy. Once I do then no one will be able stop me. Not even the Avatar herself."

 _ **[Air Temple Island]**_

 _ **[Manuel P.O.V.]**_

It's official… I'm so freaking dead.

It has been almost a week since my duel at Aang Memorial Island that I found myself waking up in my room back on Air Temple Island. My body felt slightly numbed but luckily I'm able to still move, even if it's just a bit. However, none of that compared to the pain in the center of my chest. It feels like someone stabbed me with a lava because I'm barely able to handle it. Who knew chi blocking and being blasted by a combustion beam can hurt like hell! Seriously, how the hell do these people withstand that kind of shit?!

Before I left my room, I checked my blood sugar levels to see if it went low but thankfully it was a normal 143. In case many of you were wondering, any number lower than 70 or higher than 200 is considered bad (or at least that is what some doctors told me anyways.)

Everyone on the island was relieved that I woke up and was feeling sort of well. Or at least I should have if Korra didn't snatch me in a hug that nearly broke me in half! And they say that only Bolin can do such a thing…

Tenzin asked me about what had happened during my duel with Amon. I told him everything that had happened. Okay not really since I left out the important detail about the Red Lotus showing up due to the fact that Korra being in the same room as us and that things will be more complicated since she has not yet able to airbend. Also, they might try and hinder her progress, thus might end up hurting her more. However, there is the fact that they seem to be targeting me at the moment which mean I must now watch my at all times.

As I explained the details of that night, I noticed that both Tenzin and Korra were glancing at one another a few times like they know something but aren't saying anything. Did something happen after I blacked out? If so then what could it be?

Well, anyways, Korra left for for practice while I decided to stay on the island since I'm still recovering. Also, with little mobility, I'm basically a sitting duck.

Using my spare time, I went to my room to meditate. It started out well, that is until I started hearing those damn voices again! This time though there were now six of them instead of the three that I heard when I was on Aang Memorial Island. Fan-fucking-tastic!

Pissed off and annoyed by them, I decided to name each of the voices so that way I could have an easier time knowing which is which. Their names are as followed:

Wicked voice: Diablos Lucian

Composed voice: Madeen Gabrieal

Gruffy voice: Dweight Storm

Monotone: EmE Trece

Childish voice: Kingsley Maru

Calculated voice: Jin Necross

Now I know your wondering. Why these names? Well first off, I like to be creative when I name things. Also, these were the names just seem to popped into my head at the time. Plus, the voices seemed to agree with their assigned names.

Anyways, I noticed that there was snow outside meaning I must be somewhere in the fifth episode. God, today is gonna be a handful, mostly with the dumb romantic drama. Now that I think about it, the romance in the show seemed very confusing with Korra, Asami and Mako in book one and two. Speaking of book two, better make sure that I prevent Bolin from flirting with Eska. Trust me, it's for his own damn good. Unless the Butterfly effect happens.

The rest of the day was pretty much normal. Korra came back from her team practice but she looked a bit troubled. I take it that Mako and Asami dating has gotten to her like in the show. That or Bolin's attempts at flirting had unnerved her a bit. Don't blame her really since everyone knows that Bolin is really horrible when he tries to flirt with a girl. Seriously, he comes off as creepy when doing so half the time.

Later that afternoon, Korra, Jinora, Ikki and I were feeding fruit to the ring-tailed lemurs. Some of which clung onto to me, earning giggles from the three girls much to my discomfort. Also, I learned that baby ring-tailed lemurs have a strong grip.

After several minutes, Jinora turns to Korra. "So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy?" she asked. "You been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Oooh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance," Ikki added.

I decided to stay out of it since this counts as one of those things that Korra needs to learn on her own. Plus, I have to make sure that Korra doesn't rely on me too much, otherwise she wouldn't learn the important lessons that she did in the show.

Still I couldn't help but snicker at the whole scene. I mean Korra trying to get romance advice from Jinora and Ikki? It's rather silly and funny actually if Pema laughing wasn't any indication.

Pema then did her role like in the episode and us how she and Tenzin got together. To be honest, it was rather nice and adorable story. Also, it proves that love hold no bounds. Plus, it showed how dangerous and bat shit scary Lin Beifong can be when Tenzin broke up with her. Yikes!

Although I can't help but think that because of this ( as well as the fact that Korra is inexperience when it comes to dating and boys in general, again thanks to the stupid current White Lotus) that the episode's drama began.

Good thing that this event hasn't changed otherwise I'll likely ended up eating fireballs courtesy of a pissed of Mako.

 _ **[Republic City, Police Headquarters]**_

 _ **[Lin Beifong P.O.V.]**_

Everything was silent in my office. The desk cluttered with photos and files of evidence regarding that one night. The night of the duel.

I made sure to study every last bit of detail that was laid out before me, not letting anything go unnoticed. What caught my attention were the signs of bending. I knew very well that members of the Equalist were all non-benders meaning that another group was likely involved in the duel. At first, I thought the boy was a bender himself but the fact he had weapons and looked as if he was blasted by some type of bending says otherwise.

Some of the other officers, as well as Councilmen Tarrlok, wanted to bring Mister Fire in for "questioning". However, I made sure to put a stop to it, knowing damn well that Amon would likely used that to garner more support to his cause. Speaking of Mister Fire, I could not help but feel something off about him. He was different, much different than anyone that I had met. There was something strange about him. Something, other worldly.

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I do not know who are you Mister Fire, but I'll be keeping a clear eye on you.

 _ **[Air Temple Island]**_

 _ **[Manuel P.O.V.]**_

"Well that took longer than expected," I panted as I leaned against the Tardis. Who know that there was so much walking!

It's been three days since Korra took advice from Pema and decided to confess her feelings to Mako. However, I knew damn well what's gonna happen so I decided to explore the Tardis. I knew it was bigger on the inside from watching Doctor Who but the show did not give the Tardis any justice. Still, despite almost getting lost a few times, I can take comfort in the fact that I at least found several locations during my tour inside. By that, I mean things that actually mattered… at least to me that is.

I don't know how long I was in the Tardis but something tells me that it is almost afternoon seeing how the sun is going down. Well at least I made sure to remember where things were located when I was inside. By that I mean things like the kitchen, bathroom, workshop, library, bedroom and thank holy mother of god an infirmary. Seriously, I made sure and I mean absolutely sure that I memorized their routes but then again memorizing is what my family do best, sadly we also remember the bad things too which extremely sucks.

Before anyone even fucking say it, no. I'm not a god damn Gary Stu (or Marty Stu as some call it. Unless you're a girl then it's a Mary Stu in that case.) Trust me, me getting my ass kicked back at Aang Memorial Island was proof enough that I'm way out of my league as it is and what's worse there are two factions instead of one! I say two because let's face it, the task force and the police are pretty much useless, and don't even get me started on the current white lotus!

By the way, for those that don't know a Mary Sue (for female characters) and Gary Stu (or Marty Stu, for male characters) is an idealized and seemingly perfect fictional character, a young or low-rank person who saves the day through unrealistic (or as some like to call it bullshit) abilities. Often this character is recognized as an author insert and/or wish-fulfillment.

Well, anyways, I decided to call it a day since there is likely more areas that I might have missed or run into the near future. As I was heading back to my room, I noticed Jinora standing outside my door. She looked like she was troubled and nervous about something.

Concerned, I decided to get her attention, "Everything alright Jinora?"

"Oh, hey Manuel," she replied. "I'm okay but…"

"But?" I raised an eyebrow.

Jinora bit her lip. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"What kind of question?" 'Why is she nervous? It's just a question… unless it's something embarrassing which in this case I hope not.'

"A-are you real?"

Okay what?

"Umm am I what?"

"Real."

Okay, that's an odd thing to ask. I mean, of course I'm real. I'm standing right here in front of you aren't I? Why would she ask something like… Hold on. Could this be because of…

"Does this have anything to do with the way you looked at me when we first met?"

Jinora nodded. "In a way… yes."

"I see." I said. "And the reason the your asking that?"

"Well, the thing is, I don't sense any of your spiritual energy," she replied.

I don't know why but I felt a cold chill crawl up my spine. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. I tried a few times to sense your spiritual energy but so far I sensed nothing. It's almost like an empty void."

Okay that is shouldn't be true. Unless I was an android which is kinda stupid and highly illogical.

I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose. "Great, just want I need. Another thing to add to my ever growing "Bullshit list", I mumbled to myself. Suddenly, I felt a sense of dread come over me. 'Oh shit, how can I forget?!'

Without saying anything, I quickly sped off to the docks, all the while leaving behind a very confused Jinora as Diablos laughed.

 _ **[Republic City, Narook's Seaweed Noodlery]**_

"I can't believe I forgot about this?!" I scolded myself as I reached the Noodlery. Seriously, how the hell did I forget about this nonsense?!

After several seconds, I manage to catch my breath before entering the place. Once inside, I was met with an unpleasant site. Just a few tables away, Bolin was slumped across a table like some kind of drunk. No, I'm serious that is how it actually looks like right now. I mean, what the hell kind of noodles did he eat to get him drunk like that in the first place?

'Better get this over with,' I thought as I walked over to him. "You doing alright Bolin?"

I got no response.

"Um Bolin?"

Again, no response.

Damn, this isn't getting me anywhere. Wait, what if I use Mako's lines from the show? I mean, it's worth a shot at least.

"Come on. Wake up. I'm taking you home, bro."

"Don't call me that," Bolin replied as he looks up at me and sniffled dejectedly. "You're not my brother! You're a brother betrayer! The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu! Pabu loves me."

Wow, he must be completely wasted if he thinks I'm actually Mako. "You're a mess and you got the biggest match of your lives tonight. Let's go."

I placed my hand on Bolin's shoulder but he slaps it away. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitor!"Bolin said as he angrily points at me.

"You know what, fuck it," I sighed as I pinched a pressure point at the base of Bolin's neck, rendering him unconscious. Huh, guess it does work when done right.

I then picked him up and hauled him onto my back. Pabu flops off the table and slowly followed as we left.

'Hope Mako doesn't get the wrong idea.'

 _ **[Republic city, Pro-bending Arena]**_

"And he totally got the wrong idea," I grumbled as I watched the game from the stands.

After dropping Bolin off at his place, Mako literally threw a damn category five shit fit. However, his rant was not just about me Vulcan pinching his brother unconscious. No, for some reason or another, his rant was about me being the source of all his problems and how everything was my doing. Seriously, I have no idea what the hell he was talking about and why he's blaming me for shit. Heck, all Mako needs to do now is sit behind a desk and shout "Fegelein" and we got ourselves a live Downfall Parody. Not only that but he was so caught up in his ranting that he didn't even notice me putting Bolin down on the sofa before leaving.

Oh but it didn't stop there. No, next it was Korra's turn to chew me out once I came back to Air Temple Island. She shouted at me for not informing her about the whole romantic drama and how it turned out, but then again she was the one who actually started it when she knew that Mako and Asami are dating! When I tried to explain she black balls anything that I say. Hell, she was so loud that I can't believe no one on the island (or in Republic City for that matter) knew the truth about me thanks to her slip up. Seriously, it's bad enough that both the Equalist and Red Lotus want to capture me, I don't need that kind of attention coming from anyone else!

Anyways, after that whole ordeal, I'm here watching the Fire Ferrets doing poorly against the Buzzard Wasps. Honestly, I didn't want to be here since I know the outcome but no, Korra had to force me to come by bounding my hands and feet again in ice like she did when she brought me to Air Temple Island.

"How can things get any worse?" I asked no one in particular.

As if on que to prove me wrong, from the corner of my eye I see that asshole Tahno and his weak/annoying fellow teammates approaching me.

Son of a—

Tahno had a disgusted look on his face. "Ooh, oof. You boys smell something in here?" Must. Resist. Punching! "Wait, I know what it is; yeah, that's—"

I didn't allow him to finish as I gave in and literally punched Tahno in the face. Sorry but I was no mood to be dealing with this kind of crap right now.

"D-do you h-have any idea who your messing with?!" I heard Tahno growled.

"Don't know, don't care," I replied as I closed my eyes. "Now run along and bother someone else with your annoying attitude."

I got no response meaning Tahno is either glaring at me while being seething mad or he walked (or grumbled) away. However, something wasn't right. In fact, something was definitely not right! It was quite… a little too quite for a Pro-bending match.

I opened my eyes to see why is that, instead I was met with a strange sight.

Reason; I was no longer in the Pro-bending arena. Instead I was standing what looks like some kind of temple.

 **" Oi, where the hell are we?!"** Diablos asked (or should I say demanded from angry tone in his voice). **" And what the hell happen to the color?"**

Diablos was right. There was no color but most of all there was no sound. Also, the current location that I'm in seemed awfully familiar. I seen this place before but the question is "where have I seen it?"

Sadly, a voice brought me out of my thoughts. However, as it spoke, a feeling of fear and dread washed over me.

"Hello, Manuel."


	5. Chapter 5

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

"Attack/shouting"

' _ **Voices/ Imagin dialogue'**_

*Sound effects*

 _ **Chapter 05: Taste of things to come**_

 _ **Book one**_

An Ice cold chill crawled down my spine as my senses flared tenfold. Every fragment of my being screamed in fear to be on alert. The voices called out to me but I shut them out due to the fact that I was focused on my surroundings.

Why? Why was I so unease? Why did that voice fill me with dread?

Before I could dwell on that thought any further, the sounds of footsteps echoed through the area. "Ara, ara… you've grown up quite a bit."

I quickly turned to my left and saw someone approaching. A figure wearing a black hooded vest but underneath his body was wrapped in bandages rather than an undershirt. He had on a pair of red cargo pants and a pair of black boots with metal tips. Lastly, he wore a pair of fingerless gloves that also had metal on them.

However, the one thing that caught my attention was the mask. The mask itself looked like a Japanese white oni mask but behind the mask were a pair of blue eyes that was locked onto me… like a predator ready to pounce their pray.

"W-who are you?" I asked as I slowly reached into my right pocket.

"Who am I is not really important," the figure answered calmly. "Although, I due detest when someone does not address me properly so allow me to introduce myself… I am Even."

"Evan?"

"Correct. Also, I was the one who sent you the location of your Tardis."

My eyes widen in disbelief. I was about to say something but was quickly cut off by Evans.

"However, as much as I enjoy this conversation I am quite in a hurry therefore I will speed up your progress of your awakening if you are to survive against the coming threat."

Before I could process what he said, Evan suddenly appeared in front of me and punched a hole through my chest. My body twitched violently as a sickening crunch echoed through the silence. I could feel Evan grab something inside my chest but did not know what it was.

Suddenly, my vision began to blur as my eyes became heavy. I could feel my strength fading as everything began to grow cold.

As I began to slowly close my eyes, the last thing I heard was Evan saying, "Try to remember… and all will be clear."

And hello darkness my old friend.

Seriously, I'm now totally convinced that this will be a literal thing for me from this point on. Still, now I know who "E" is but who or what the hell is he? Was he the one who brought me here or is he just like me and was brought here as well? I mean what the hell is going on and is there more to me being here

~sigh~ why does weird shit only happen to me…

…

…

…

What the- Why do I suddenly feel like something is standing over me? Also, how come I feel something warm brushing against my face?

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that there was—

* _ **Sluuurrrp!***_

"GAH!"

I quickly jumped into a sitting position as I took deep breaths. I turned around to see who or what it was that licked me.

"N-Naga?"

The polar bear dog in question barked before giving me another lick across the face… Hold on. Why is Naga…!

My eyes widen before I checked my chest, only to find it completely normal. I sighed in relief as I took notice of my current surroundings.

'Huh, looks like I'm outside of the Pro-bending arena,' I thought to myself as I got to my feet while letting out a heavy sigh before looking back at Naga and petting her head. "Life with the Avatar can be strange huh?"

 **[Unknown Location]**

 **(3** **rd** **P.O.V)**

Deep within the empty darkness, a figure sitting in a mediating posture waited. The figure wore a red and black robe with an eye symbol upon their chest. Dark aura spilled from its being like dancing flames as its eyes flared beneath its mask.

 **"It appears that Evan has showed himself,"** the figure spoke as three others appeared within the darkness, each wearing a brown.

 **"That he has,"** said the second. **"However, was it wise to allow him to encounter the boy?"**

 **"No matter what reason it is already too late,"** snorted the third. **"Thanks to his damn meddling, Manuel's growth will no doubt draw unwanted attention and thus be target by others."**

The first figure turned its head and stared at the other figures. **"That must not be allowed to happen,"** said the first as it looked upon the fourth. **"I want you watch over the child until her has enough power to protect himself and eliminate any and all outside interferences. His body must first be allowed to adapt to that power before we can proceed with the next step."**

The fourth bowed. **"It shall be done,"** said the fourth as the three figures vanished.

Once again alone, the first snarled. **"I do not know what you are after Evan but I will not allow you to interfere. The boy shall fulfill his role and I will see to it that it is done!"**

 **[Air Temple Island]**

 **(Manuel's P.O.V)**

"I think I finally understand Korra's frustration with these damn spinning gates," I panted as I took a break from trying to get through the gates.

I hardly gotten any sleep at all last night ever since what had happen back at the Pro-bending arena… or at least I think it happened. Seriously, I think that all these strange events that had happened have now started to take its toll on me. From coming into this world, the red box, the voices in my head, the Red Lotus sudden appearance and my recent encounter with this "Evan" person who revealed himself as "E". No matter how much I thought about it, nothing seems to add up and thus makes me wonder if the "voice" that brought me here had an ulterior motive. If so then could there be others that were brought here by the "voice" as well?

However, those thoughts were not my only concern. Korra and I have yet to speak with one another ever since we returned back to the air temple. She and her teammates resolved their little (let's not forget pointless) issue like they did in the fifth episode but she (along with Mako for some damn reason) is still pretty upset with me. Hell, she literally left me back at the Pro-ending arena and was only able to barely make it to the boat if it weren't for Asami giving me a ride to it!

Rather than getting to into a pointless argument, I decided to flat out avoid Korra as much as possible until she calm the hell down. In the mean time, I took the opportunity to see those spinning gates that Korra and the airbenders had to go through in their training. I don't know why but I always wanted to try something that before. Kind of like how everyone wanted to try doing a kamehameha.

Don't lie; we all tried it at least once in our life!

Anyways, during my search for those gates I somehow, and I kid you not, got lost in trying to find them. Hell, I literally needed to ask Ikki! Ikki of all people on the damn island to help me find the spinning gates and the island itself wasn't even that huge! Sheesh, I becoming Zoro from One Piece and not in a bad ass sort of way either!

Okay, getting off topic now.

Anyways, once we found them, Ikki was curious as to why I wanted to find the gates in the first place. My answer was that I was fascinated with airbending movements and to at least try the spinning gates in order to quote on quote "experience the art of airbending". It wasn't a total lie but it was enough to satisfy Ikki's curiosity.

However…

"Manuel's gonna airbend! Manuel's gonna airbend!" Ikki exclaimed excitedly.

My left eye twitched from her little excited outburst, which sadly ended up catching the attention of her two siblings. When the two asked what was going on, I told them the same thing that I told Ikki.

Upon hearing that, Meelo tried to get under my skin by acting like a drill instructor that you would see in a military boot-camp. Or kind of like he did in book 3 when Tenzin tasked him to train the new airbenders alongside Ikki so the two would stay on the Island. Thankfully Jinora managed to calm the two down by reminding them that I was in fact was not a bender. However, she still was interested on seeing how a nonbender like me does against the spinning gates.

Despite feeling a bit sore, I was still able to move normally just so long that I do not over do it. Sadly, I don't think that'll matter since I'm gonna get hurt badly because I was the dumbass who wanted to try the gates!

Anyways, I got myself into position and prepared myself for the worst beating that I'll ever get in my entire life. As I prepared, Jinora released a burst of air to cause the gates to spin rapidly.

Once I finished preparing (as well as praying) I decisively ran into the gates and immediately collided against the very first damn fucking panel that throws me to the side, slamming me right into the next one. I could hear the kids (as well as the voices) hissing in pain as I began colliding with every fucking panel that I came across, no doubt reminding them on how Korra did when she first did this. After five minutes of pain, I was catapulted from panel to panel before eventually being tossed out on my back like a ragdoll in front of the kids.

' _ **It appears that you broken a rib or perhaps all of them,'**_ I heard Eme stated, likely wondering why the hell I ever wanted to try something like this.

I got back up to my feet and ran back in, narrowly avoiding the first gate but ended up colliding into the second thus repeating the beating like I received in my first attempt.

As I continued my attempts, the three kids gave me support. And by support, I mean them saying the same thing that they said to Korra when she did this. From Jinora's "Don't try to force your way through!" to Ikki's "Dance! Dance like the wind!" to Meelo's "Be the leaf!" (complete with him making strange weaving motions by waving his arms with an undulating motions… seeing it in person makes it look weird now that I think about it.)

Still, despite their support, I kept getting my ass handed to me by the gates. After, like the seventh or ninth attempt, I decided to stop since my body was hurting all over. Well at least I didn't get knocked out or with a broken nose from the whole ordeal.

I laid on the cold hard ground as I tried to catch my breath and bearings, the kids tried to cheer me by telling me that I at least tried to make it through. However, we all knew pretty damn well that I failed… I failed so fucking hard. Hell, I highly doubt that I'll even be able to pass those damn gates even if I were an actual airbender when the harmonic convergence…

…

…

…

'I wonder,' I thought to myself as I got into a sitting position. 'When harmonic convergence does happen would there be a chance that I might end up being an actual airbender?"

I was brought out of my musing when I felt something grabbing the back of my clothes. Upon turning around, I saw a baby ring-tailed lemur clinging onto me.

'Oh c'mon! Not again! And will you kids stop laughing!'

 **[Republic City, Dragon Flats Borough]**

 **(3** **rd** **P.O.V)**

Darkness engulfed the city as the moon glowed within the night sky. Many residents of the Dragon Flats rested safely in the comforts of their homes. Despite the actions of the Equalist, the streets were calm.

However, upon this night, something was amiss. Something that seemed out of place and yet it went unnoticed by the residents of the Dragon Flats.

 **"Hehehehe, found you!"** Cackled a deep wicked voice as it looked upon an old newspaper regarding the events of the duel at Avatar Aang Memorial Island. **"You haven't been awaken just yet, eh my little Voidian?"**

Tossing the paper aside, the figure looked up at the moon. Its glowing image revealed a pair of jagged claws of the figure's hands. A blood thirsting cackled echoed from the figure before a crack appeared in a nearby wall. However, rather than seeing inside of the building itself, it revealed the Airbending training area.

 **"Let's see what you can do, little Voidian."**

 **[Air Temple Island]**

 **(Manuel's P.O.V)**

 _ **'Shouldn't you be resting?'**_ asked Madeen.

'Wish I could but my damn paranoia isn't letting me,' I answered while watching anime on my laptop.

 _ **'Afraid that something strange might happen again?'**_

'Yeah.'

 _ **'Oh c'mon Manuel!'**_ exclaimed Kingsley. _**'What's the worst that can happen?'**_

As if the universe heard him, everything went dead silent. The color slowly began to turning grey as if the world was turning into a black-and-white media of the past. Strangely, I remained in color.

'You were saying?'

Kingsley laughed awkwardly in embarrassment. Seriously, everyone knows not to say those damn exact words! It's literally asking for trouble when someone say them because something much worse always fucking happen right you say those damn accursed words in that order!

None the less, I quickly got to my feet but before I go to the door, a strange dark purple glow engulfed me. Before I even noticed, I found myself no longer in my room but instead in the middle of the airbending training grounds, mainly the open area that had the yin and yang symbol.

'What the hell?!' I exclaimed in my thoughts as I noticed that I wasn't alone. Korra and Jinora were also with me; both had a shocked and confused expression.

Upon noticing me, Korra asked, "Manuel, what's going on?! Why is everything all grey and creepy silent?!"

I made my way to Korra and Jinora but just as I was about to reach them I was stopped by an invisible barrier that knocked me on my ass.

"Manuel!" Shouted Korra and Jinora as they made their way towards me but were stopped by the same invisible barrier.

Korra got to her feet and went into a bending stance raising her arms, punching out in an attempt to break the barrier with her bending. However, nothing happen.

"W-what? I can't bend?" Korra tries again but like before nothing happen. "I can't bend?!"

Jinora tried to use her airbending but like Korra nothing happen. "I can't airbend," Said Jinora as she began to slowly panic.

Before I could say anything, a psychotic cackle caught our attention. We turned and faced the where the sound was coming from but what we saw ended up making us feel a cold chill crawl up our spine.

On the other side of the training grounds was a seven foot tall figure that has a fairly humanoid appearance. His skin is a light grey, almost blue-ish color, and he has black, long hair and sharp, pointed teeth. His limbs are abnormally long as his hands sported long jagged claws. He also has large, round, yellow eyes with red irises. His style of clothing looked almost like the one that Edward Scissorhands wore.

 **"It never gets old seeing that kind of reactions to newcomers,"** the figured cackled. **"It's even better when the try to struggle."**

I jumped to my feet and went into a combat stance. "Who the hell are you?" I demanded as I prepared myself.

The figure simply smiled without a care. " **Normally I never give my victims my name but in this case I'll make an exception,"** said the figure. **"My name is Ceeds the Slasher and I'm here to collect your corpse Voidian."**

Before I could ask what he meant, the figure now known as Ceeds wasted no time and runs at me as I tried to punch my incoming attacker. Ceeds however avoids the punch by jumping over it, twisting several times in the air, and landing behind me. I quickly turned around and initiated a hand-to-hand combat with Ceeds who aimed for my head with his claws, but I manage avert the course with my left hand. I retaliated with a quick kick, which my opponent ducks under.

Korra and Jinora watched as Ceeds locks arms with mine as I throw another punch with my right hand, but the Ceeds leans back to dodge it, knocking my hand to the side. Seeing an opening I used a sideways moment to spin around in a full moon kick, though my opponent evades the kick by moving to his right. I tried to aim a high kick at Ceeds' head, who reciprocates the move and curls his leg around mine and pulls it down, creating an unguarded opening to my right side. Quickly, he delivered about four slashes to my side and arm before quickly backing away laughing.

Korra and Jinora gasped as blood began to trickle down from wounds as I staggered with a hiss, as my right side has begun to bleed.

" **Awww what's wrong my little Voidian?"** Ceeds taunted. **"Can't handle a little love tap?"**

I gritted my teeth as I felt the stinging sensations from the wound. Thankfully the cuts weren't deep as it looked but I have to be careful or otherwise he'll gut me like a fish real easily.

However, before I could come up with a plan of attack, Ceeds madly charged at me with his left hand. I manage to nearly avoid the slash by flipping over a low-aimed slash arc. I aimed two punches at my attacker, but it was to no avail as he easily dodges them like it was child's play.

'Shit, this good,' I thought to myself as I watched Ceeds simply backflips effortlessly, and land perfectly on the ground in a sitting position. He gives me a sinister, yet somewhat trollish, smirk as he waited to see what I'll do next.

' _ **OH THIS ASSHOLE IS STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!'**_ Diablos snarled in annoyance.

' _ **He's quite quick for someone of his size,'**_ Eme simply stated.

I had to agree with Eme since Ceeds was not only quick but was also agile for someone his size. Not once was I able to land a single hit on him and yet he was able to hit me so easily. Still, there has to be a way for me to somehow turn this around or else I'll end up six feet under.

 **"What's the matter, afraid of getting cut?"** Ceeds sneered, likely trying to goad me into attacking and be in ranged for his claws to slash me. **"Well if you're not gonna come to me then I'll just come to you instead."**

Wait, what?!

Before I could even react Ceeds appeared right in front of me and violently slashed me across the chest. I briefly clutch it, but I quickly focused again on my attacker, who comes at me again. I threw a powerful punch at Ceeds, who easily ducks under it, twirls behind my back, and quickly deliver several slashes to my unguarded left side.

"This is bad," Jinora said as she and Korra could do nothing but watched helplessly. "If this keeps going, Manuel will end up bleeding out."

"Not if I can help it!" Korra said as she continued punched at the invisible barrier that kept her outside from the fight. Out of frustration, Korra tried to use her bending once more but still nothing happened. 'Grrr C'MON! WHY CAN'T I BEND?!'

Back in the fight I ended up receiving more slashes to my left side before my attacker jumps up and kicks with two feet to my chest with enough force to cause me to spit a bit of blood from my mouth. As I roughly fall backward on the ground with a heavy thud and a groan; seeing this Ceeds responds by performing a drop kick. However, I managed to dodge by rolling away and subsequently springing back up to attack again but Ceeds grabs my face before brutally raising me high above his head and slamming me into the ground, causing damage to the ground and debris to be flung around.

"MANUEL!" Korra and Jinora screamed as Ceeds once again brutally raises me high above his head and slamming me into the ground repeatedly while laughing like a mad man.

After a long minute, Ceeds slams me into the ground one final time with a enough force to make a human size crater. Korra and Jinora gasped in horror as I laid on the ground bloodied and not moving.

" **Well, this was a disappointment,"** Ceeds scoffed as stood over me. " **I was expecting a better fight from a Voidian but it looks like you're not at all that is cracked up to be."**

Slowly, my vision faded as the last thing I saw was Ceeds slowly raised his arm to deliver the killing blow.

So this is how it ends. I wasn't strong enough to face someone like Ceeds, let alone Amon, the Equalist and the Red Lotus. Sorry everyone but I guess I was too weak to do anything.

 _ **Open…**_

Huh?

 _ **Open…**_

Open? Open what?

 _ **Open the door… Let them out…**_

Let who out? Who's saying that?

Without warning, I found myself in a black empty void. The very same one that I was in before arriving in this world. However, this time there was something in the void.

Surrounding me were doors, each with a different number and symbol on it but all were chained up and covered in black thorns. Though I was confused, I felt like I've seen these doors before.

 _ **Alma Torturada... Abre la puerta y déjame salir…***_

That voice! I know that voice!

I slowly approached one of the doors bearing the number eleven and a heart that looked like the ones that the heartless have from Kingdom hearts. As I got near it, the chains and thorns that were covering the door crumbled into dust while the door opened revealing nothing but darkness that seem to spew black mist.

Everything was silent as I waited for what would be coming out from behind that door.

…Which was not a long wait.

 _ **Show time…**_

 **(3** **rd** **P.O.V)**

Ceeds slowly raised his arm to deliver the killing blow but before he could dark crimson flames began to shoot out from the crater, forcing Ceeds to jump back.

 **"WHAT THE HELL?!"** Ceeds shouted as the dark crimson flames danced wildly out from the crater.

The dark crimson flames soon began to take shape. Korra and Jinora watched in awe as the flames slowly took on a humanoid appearance.

The flames soon began to fade but as they did, it revealed a familiar person. One that the three thought would die in this fight.

 **"No! There's just no way!"**

Standing not far from him was the person he had beaten. The same person that couldn't land a hit on him. The very same person he had violently slammed into the ground and turned him into a bloodied mess.

The person standing before him was Manuel.

Korra and Jinora were relieved that their friend was alright but they notice something different about him. His hair was longer and looked as if it was dancing like fire would. His eyes were now red and his teeth were now shark-like.

With his upper body now bare, Korra and Jinora saw something that looked like spinal cord sticking out from Manuel's back. His right arm and shoulder blade looked like they fused with a bone like gauntlet with an eye blinking from his right shoulder. Not only that, there was a strange looking heart symbol on his chest as well as a strange object that looked embedded in the center.

"M-Manuel," Jinora stuttered as Manuel turned his attention towards her and Korra.

He gazed at them for a bit before smiling sadistically, which sent shivers down Korra and Jinora's spine. "Sup you two?" Manuel simply said as he cracks his neck. "Listen I know that you have a shit ton of questions but right now I'm busy with the clawed dumbass over there."

"Ummmm okay," Korra simply said as both she and Jinora noticed Manuel's voice sounded a bit differently than before.

" **Oh look at you acting all high and mighty all of a sudden,"** Ceeds snarked. **"If I recall, I was the one—"**

Ceeds was cut of midsentence as Manuel suddenly appeared in front of him and delivered a violent punch to his gut that caused Ceeds to be sent skidding across the area and hitting the invisible barrier.

Korra and Jinora could only stared wide eyed at the displayed. Manuel was able to land a hit when earlier he struggled to do so. Not only that but he moved so fast that it could have been easily mistaken as teleporting.

"Don't you think of getting all cocky on me!" Manuel snarled. "So don't you compare my fighting skills to that damn brat!"

'What?' Korra and Jinora both thought as the wondered what I meant about that. However, Ceeds was different and was quick to realize what he meant by that.

" **I see,"** Ceeds spoke as he slowly got to his feet. **"I heard rumors that several Imagin disappeared during the Voidian Royale but now I know the truth."**

Ceeds smiled like a twisted madman as he stared at his target. **"Those Imagin are sealed with that Vodian and to see one appear before me is truly an honor! With that truth alone, I'll find even more enjoy in—"**

"Oh for love of…. Will you just shut the hell up and fight me!" Manuel roared in annoyance as he charged at Ceeds.

Ceeds snapped out of his thoughts as he threw a powerful slash at his target, who ducks under it, twirls behind his back, and quickly deliver a powerful right hook to the back of his head causing to Ceeds to stagger. Seeing this, Manuel leaps into the air with a spin and brings right fist down on Ceeds face, making fly back slightly. After landing on the floor and dropping to his hands and feet, Manuel spins his right arm out unleashed a burst of crimson flame at Ceeds, but Ceeds leaps into the air and attempted slash at Manuel. However, Manuel avoids the attack by backflipping a few feet away from him.

'You know much as I enjoy to finally be let out,' Manuel thought to himself as looked at Ceeds with an annoyed expression. 'I'm gonna have to end this since the kid's body won't be able to handle this much longer.'

Manuel took a deep breath as he went to a stance as pulled his right arm back. Slowly, the air around him began to heat up as steam seeping from his right arm as the eye on his shoulder began to glow.

Taking noticed of this, Ceeds charged at Manuel by raising both his arms in an attempt to behead his target. However, as he began to come closer a slit began to appear on Manuel's forehead before opening up to reveal a third eye, which had a demonic appearance.

Ceeds' eyes widen with horror as he made a realization but by the time he did, it was too late. He was already in range of Manuel's attack.

" _ **Hell's…."**_ Manuel started as he surges forward while his arm was generating crimson hot flames, delivering a fearsome punch into Ceeds' chest. **"…Right!"**

As the flaming fist connected, Ceeds roared in pain as he was sent flying back in to the invisible barrier with enough force that it shattered it as if it were made of glass.

With the barrier now gone, Korra and Jinora quickly rushed towards Manuel began to glow in a white light. Once the light faded, Manuel was back to wearing his normal clothing, which were now repaired and his wounds being healed.

Manuel wobbled a bit and he struggled to keep his balanced but luckily Korra and Jinora manage to reach him in time and help him keep his balanced.

"W-wha… What happened?" Manuel asked as he struggled to stay conscious.

Before Korra and Jinora could answer, the sound of psychotic laughter caught their attentions. They look up and saw Ceeds struggling to get to his feet but they saw the wound where Manuel's attack hit was slowly spreading cracks that spread throughout Ceeds' body.

" **I don't know what's funnier,"** Ceeds laughed as more cracks appeared on his body **. "The fact that someone like you managed to beat me or that you think that I'm the only one who is gonna be coming after you!**

Without warning, Ceeds was suddenly enveloped in red crimson fire as the everything began to regain its color and the damage from the fight being undone as if nothing had ever happen. However as Ceeds burned he shouted, **"ENJOY THIS VICTORY WHILE IT LASTS VOIDIAN! FOR NOW YOU'RE FREE GAME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Ceeds continued to laughed as his body was turned to ash, leaving behind only his claws.

Manuel, Korra, and Jinora could only stare at where Ceeds last stood. A sense of fear and dread washed over them as they now learned that there will be others like Ceeds that'll appear.

As fatigued finally settled in, Manuel thought of one thing before blacking out. 'I'm not the only one who was brought here.'

However, unknown to the three, a brown robed figured watched from the shadows.

 **"It has begun,"** the figure whispered as they faded within the shadows.

" _ **Alma Torturada... Abre la puerta y déjame salir ..." is Spanish for "Tortured Soul ... Open the door and let me out..."**_

 _ **AN: Hey everyone, sorry that I took so long. I had to revise this chapter so many times until I was finally happy with how it came out. Also, just wanted to give you a heads up about another story that I'll be writing as well as this one.**_


End file.
